Deal with a Demon
by Uchiha B
Summary: At an early age, Uchiha Sasuke meets a mysterious female who promises to help him with his revenge. But, there is an enormous price... Inuyasha/Naruto inter-connected drabbles, Sasuke/Kagome, Adopted from vampirehime92
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Eventual Kagome/Sasuke

Rated: T

Original idea/concept: vampirehime92

* * *

><p>"<em>Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me. And, yet survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life, and when you have the same eyes as mine, come to me."<em>

"Why, Nii-san?"

"_Why?"_

The seven-year-old Uchiha sat up slowly in the hospital bed, feeling the dried tear tracks dried against his pale cheeks, _'Itachi! He...' _Sasuke covered his obsidian eyes with his long bangs.

Itachi had just slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan – _their _clan – and it was all just for to 'test' his capacity.

What did that even mean?

His eyes clenched tightly as his hands curled into tight fists and his young body began to shake in rage – mostly directed to Itachi and himself. Why was he so weak that he couldn't do anything to protect his family from Itachi, not even his parents? His Aunt and Uncle? And not even Cousin Shisui?

Why was he so damn pathetic?

Sasuke ignored how he felt the soft caress of skin against his fingers, thinking it was just a figment on his tired and exhausted mind, "Pathetic?" A soft voice asked, but there are hints of a darkness underneath that had Sasuke snapping open his eyes, "What is your desire, young one?"

This woman was... ethereal with her long silky black hair and her snow-pale skin and her sultry blue eyes, but Sasuke didn't care at the moment.

"Revenge," He managed to choke out, "I want revenge. I want to kill Itachi!" He growled, not moving even as her hand began to glow an eerie black. Sasuke blinked as all his wounds were healed in an instant and the woman gave a smirk that edged on an unforgiving darkness.

"Very well, I have heard your desire," The woman said, offering her hand for Sasuke to take, which he does so reluctantly, "Uchiha Sasuke – bind into a contract with me and I will grant your desire, but in exchange – I _will _devour your soul as my payment for my servitude to you."

Sasuke froze for a moment, thinking over the benefits and risks of this situation, but he could only come up with one solution.

Nothing else mattered but Itachi's death.

"If this is the only way I can kill Itachi, then – so be it..." He clenched his fingers around Kagome's hand, not seeing her dark grin at his words. Sasuke blinked, seeing their joined hands start to glow.

The dark light surrounded them and Kagome chuckled lightly as Sasuke tensed when she leaned in closer to his smaller form, forcing her to kneel down to his height. The Uchiha was frozen in shock when felt Kagome's lips press up against his own while a finger traced a pattern on his neck.

"This which I have placed upon your neck is the mark of our contract; it bonds us as Master and Servant."

Sasuke immediately collapsed the moment Kagome finished her explanation, the bonding too harsh on his young body.

But he did feel Kagome's arms catching him before he hit the ground...

* * *

><p>This idea came from <span>vampirehime92<span> and the first few chapters may be a little similar, but written in my own way to make it easier on myself.

Please, tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Eventual Kagome/Sasuke

Rated: T

Original idea/concept: vampirehime92

* * *

><p><em>5 Years Later<em>

"Sasuke-sama," The alluring voice whispered in his ear, "It's time to get up." After a few seconds, he finally opened his eyes – feeling tired and heavy because he didn't sleep much at all last night. The sun rays hit his face, causing irritation as Kagome opened the curtains, "It's a nice day today."

"Hn, whatever," Sasuke muttered, eyeing the female whom he had named Kagome, "What time is it?" He asked in a monotone voice, getting up from his futon slowly.

"It's five," Kagome answered, "The time you asked me to get you up, remember?" She smiled brightly at the young shinobi, "You're supposed to meet your team in half-an-hour," She handed him his usual blue shirt and white shorts and he frowned moodily as he noticed that she had laundered them when he asked her not to, "I've also made you breakfast."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, not bothering to leave the room as he changed out of his sleeping clothes. He narrowed his obsidian eyes, watching Kagome hum as she wiped his counter.

Though he never actually said anything out loud, he was slightly grateful for her help because she had helped him through the tough years since Itachi's betrayal and his clan's massacre.

To him, Kagome was the perfect servant – she treated him good and handled him with the almost care and didn't fawn over his looks like the other girls he knew.

"I'm off," Sasuke said quietly, slipping on his blue shinobi sandals, "Don't let anyone see you." He ordered, receiving a nod from Kagome.

"Of course, Sasuke-sama," She bowed lightly, smirking as he closed the door behind him, _'Such an interesting boy.' _

She craved to devour his spirit now because of the hatred and determination he held within his body. He was the unique soul that others like herself desired.

Uchiha Sasuke.

~00~

Sasuke didn't even bother to listen to Kakashi as he explained the details about the next mission they had been assigned. Instead, he glanced at his teammates from the corners of his eyes and frowned deeply.

Kagome was very different from these idiotic fools.

Naruto was simply a loud and obnoxious moron and was also quite annoying with his competitive spirit because the blond would never be able to surpass him in anything. Yet, he could sense something a bit off about Naruto – he possessed something... powerful.

He then glanced over to Sakura and his frown deepened even more. He couldn't understand her at all – with the way she blushed and squealed every single time he even looked her way. She always tried talking to him and babbled about random things that he did not care about.

Why the hell did he end up with these idiots?

Kagome would have been the perfect teammate to pair up with. She was always very alert and aware of her surroundings and was very powerful from what he had seen so far. She even helped him advance with his constant training – much more than he could say about Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi.

None of them knew about her and he wanted to keep it that way.

She had saved him from that pathetic state back when he was a mere seven-year-old and he owed her his very life. He never did bother to deny that she would devour his soul after he killed Itachi as her payment because he just didn't care anymore.

He didn't care what happened to his soul as long as he killed the person responsible for ruining his life and destroying his clan and killing his parents.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi called out, snapping the boy out of his thoughts while Naruto and Sakura glanced confusedly at the Uchiha.

"Spacing out, Teme?" Naruto smirked, scoffing while Sasuke glared at him, "I bet you didn't even hear one word Kakashi-sensei said!"

"Dobe." Sasuke simply responded, earning a growl and a glare from the blond as he simply rolled his eyes.

Sakura sighed, trying to intervene, "Stop it, you two. Kakashi-sensei is still talking!" She huffed, though it was mostly directed to Naruto and she could only sigh again when the two completely ignored her.

_'Boys.'_

~00~

"Kagome-chan, here again, I see!" A kind vendor smiled at the attractive female and she smiled back, "What can I get you today?" He asked and Kagome handed him a list of ingredients.

"Just what is on this list," Kagome answered softly, "I need to prepare food before my Master arrives home from his mission." She looked thoughtfully towards the produce the vendor was offering.

"And just who is this mysterious Master of yours?" The man asked, wondering that since she had mentioned it.

Kagome simply smiled at the man, "An interesting little boy." She didn't really give an answer, knowing Sasuke wouldn't want her to tell anyone she was was the servant of the last remaining Uchiha loyal to Konoha.

She left the money owed on the counter with a generous tip and quickly bounded away to prepare Sasuke his dinner.

Meanwhile, both Naruto and Sakura stared at Sasuke as he quickly left after their easy mission to go home or where ever he went after they were finished, "Why do you think Sasuke-kun always leaves so quickly?" Sakura asked curiously, looking longingly after her long time infatuation.

Naruto snorted, "Who cares?" He paused as Sakura sighed, "Why don't we follow him home after tomorrow's mission?" He grinned at his awesome plan, seeing Sakura's face brighten at the idea.

They would find out why Sasuke was always so eager to leave them as soon as he could...

~00~

_'Foolish little Brother– _

_Weak._

_Pitiful._

_Pathetic._

"NOOO!" Sasuke sat up quickly, panting heavily as cold sweat dripped down his face. He closed his eyes angrily and clenched his fists when Itachi's impassive voice rang throughout his mind.

That damn nightmare again...

"Sasuke-sama?" The door opened and Kagome peeked in, "Are you having a nightmare again?" She asked in concern and Sasuke silently nodded without even bothering to look at her, "About Itachi?"

Kagome invited herself in, sitting on the edge of the futon and she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's shoulders – pointedly ignoring how he tensed at the touch, "Don't worry, Sasuke-sama – Itachi won't ever get to you again. I won't allow it and I'll be here to protect you to my death." She whispered into his ear, stroking his hair until he relaxed enough to slump against her breast.

"Kagome, don't ever leave me." He ordered quietly, his voice slightly muffled by her shirt and the female didn't let Sasuke see her smirk or how her eyes glowed a deep crimson.

"Whatever you wish, Sasuke-sama."


End file.
